Vinyl X Octavia
by Noval25
Summary: this story is in human form(not equestria girls), because it's hard for a lot of this to make sense with ponies.
1. Chapter 1

A girl by the name of Octavia was preparing for her audition to become something in the world. "So, Octavia Melody?" "Yes sir" "okay, do you care showing us a bit of your work?" "Yes, of course sir".

After Octavia finished her solo on her cello, the others were going over her. "Well Octavia, you may be the next maestro" "uh, may sir?" "Yes, we're not sure we should pick you yet; we'll call you when we made our decision" "okay, sir". Octavia left when she got a text "hey, how'd it go?" "Well, they need to think about it" "well, there's still some hope at least". "You want to hang out tonight" "no thanks I'm going to hang out by myself".

Octavia went to the old barrel, a bar, to get a drink or two. "And next to the stage, you all love her, give it up for DJ Pon-3" a girl came out with a mixer pumping some sick beats. The DJ got into it that the crowd carried her, when she landed on her head getting knocked out, Octavia walked up to her "hey, are you okay?".

The DJ woke up in a apartment unfamiliar to her, "oh you're awake" said Octavia "huh, who are you, how did I get here?". "Well my name is Octavia, you were knocked out when you hit the ground, I couldn't take you to the hospital because it wasn't a fatal injury, and because I didn't know where you lived, I allowed you to stay the night". "So, may I have your name?" "Sorry, I don't tell just anyone my name". "Ugh, doesn't matter, I have a call back, just lock up when you leave" "oh, your a musician, what do you play?" "Cello, just hopefully I made it through the audition". "I think you're working too hard on this" "what do you mean, this is serious? I could become the next great musician".

"Listen Octavia, you need to learn to just let the flow of music to guide you" she said, making her way to the door "by the way, my name's Vinyl Scratch" "Huh, just let it flow?".

Octavia came back the audition, where only her and another person were the last to be chosen. "Well, Jack, you're our choice, sorry Octavia, maybe another time" Octavia smiled "that's quite alright, congratulations Jack" she left still calm.

Octavia went back to her apartment, where she saw Vinyl at her door. "Vinyl, what are you doing here?" "Well, I didn't earn enough money to pay my rent, so I was hoping I could hang with you?". "I don't mind, just as long as you don't cause much of a ruckus" "I only promise to try".


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia came back to her apartment with exciting news "Vinyl, you won't believe?" "Try me" "I was giving a music career in the city Manhattan". "Wow, what? That is the second biggest place to get a perfect career" "I know right, but first, we need to start packing" "whew, drop the bass" "please not my cello".

Vinyl and Octavia started packing up their boxes "oh, this is so exciting, a career in Manhattan is a once in a life time opprtunity, this will be a great success to me" "yeah, it will also be a fond time for you to wear these". Vinyl said showing a pair of kneesocks "where the heck did you find those?" "In your boxes" "oh my gosh Vinyl" "oh yes".

They finished packing and made their way to their new home in Manhattan. Vinyl unloaded the boxes as Octavia went to a early rehearsal for an private party. During her unpacking, Vinyl realized that Octavia barely had any pictures of herself "man Octi, what is with you".

Vinyl stepped out for awhile, when Octavia came back "hey Vinyl, I'm back, it went all well, Vinyl?". After a few hours, Vinyl finally came back "hey Octi, I'm back" "and where have you been?". "I just got you something, do you remember that first picture we took" "yeah, the one you forced me to take" "well, I got you something" Vinyl said giving Octavia a frame with their picture.

"What's this for?" "I've noticed you don't have that much pictures of your past life, so I thought I'd give you one". "Vinyl, I don't know what to say?" Octavia said, starting to tear up "hey, don't worry so much about it, just think of it as a friendly thing". "Heh, thanks Vinyl" "no problem, but may I ask, why don't you have any pictures of your past" "well, I was always known as a prodigy kid, I never had that many friends when I was little". "Well good news Octi, I'm now your friend, and your roommate" "heh, trust me Vinyl, I'm grateful" "really?" "Okay a little grateful" "that's my Octi" "I still hate that name".


	3. Chapter 3

Vinyl was out having a party like always with her mixer, causing the very roof to be blown up. Vinyl left in style "DJ pon-3, you were awesome tonight" "thanks big daddy, I'm always worth it to rock a party". "speaking of which, someone left these here, maybe you'll find a use for them" Vinyl looked at them, seeing they were tickets to the pier, where a carnivale was happening.

Vinyl came back, having a little nap and being fresh and ready "well Vinyl, I'll be off". "Oh hey Octavia, I'm wondering if you like to hang out tonight" "it's not another night club is it?" "Nope, not this time, I got us tickets to the pier" "really?". "So, what do you say?" "hmph, I guess I could part take in it; see you tonight".

Later that night, Vinyl and Octavia made their way to the pier. They had fun with carnival games, food, and excitement, when Octavia ran into some old friends. "Octavia? Hey, how's it been?" "oh um, Vinyl this is my old friend, Lyra Heartstring". "Wait, you're DJ pon-3, I'm a huge fan" "nice to meet you" "so I'm guessing you're a friend of Octavia?" "More like her roommate" "wew, Octi, you bad little girl" "please don't".

"Well we have to continue on" said Octavia, dragging Vinyl off "nice to meet you Lyra" "you too Vinyl; heh, go get her girl". "Well, she seemed neat" "yeah, Lyra usually had my back, but she got a new job in Canterlot, so I was stuck alone, doing things on my own".

"Tavi, you aren't on your own, you will always have people to have your back; back then, I didn't believe in myself, that was until my parents told me to not give up on something I love". "Vinyl, do you love me?" "Uh, what, why do you say that?" "I mean, you said, not to give up on something you love, does that, also mean me?" "Uh, well, maybe? I don't know" Vinyl said blushing. "Vinyl, do you like me? I mean, I know I ain't the perfect person, especially of you being into hip hop and me, I'm into classic". "It's strange to think both of could be anything else" Vinyl grabbed Octavia's hand "then why don't you prove it".

Vinyl and Octavia shared a long kiss with eachother as Vinyl started grabbing Octavia. Octavia backed away a little, but moved back in for another kiss, starting to grab her as well. "Aw, that's so cute" said Lyra "Lyra, what the heck? Haven't you heard of privacy?" "Sorry, it was getting so intense" "you could say that again" Vinyl said with a smirk "you aren't helping".

* * *

If any of you have any more ideas for this story, please send a review.


End file.
